


His Secret Garden

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everyone is like a moon and has a dark side which he never shows to anyone.”  ©M.Twain</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Secret Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of Ep.210  
> Originally posted on my LJ in 2009

_“Our desires presage the capacities within us. What we can do and want to do is projected in your imagination. We are attracted to what is already ours in secret. Thus passionate anticipation transforms what is indeed possible into dreamt-for-reality_ _." R.W.Emerson_

     “Everyone has a dark side,” Brian murmured enigmatically. He raised himself from the sofa, each languid movement calculated for maximum effect, and narrowed his gaze in Justin’s direction. “Whether or not they accept it or act on it is a different story.”

      Distracted from his book, Justin raised his head in confusion. “Huh? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" It slowly dawned on him that Brian had been talking in riddles for at least thirty minutes, a background of white noise that his brain had only subconsciously registered. Every now and then, the drone filtered through and he would randomly latch on to a particular phrase, file it away for future study and return to his book, none the wiser.

      Giving his words time and space to seep into the young man’s unconscious psyche, Brian intentionally refrained from answering. It wouldn’t take long for Justin’s habitual curiosity to surface, cloaked with feigned indifference to ignore hidden desires that were deeply buried. Instead he poured a generous amount of Beam into unpretentious yet elegant glasses, smirking at his newly found knowledge—Mr. Taylor’s unknowing predilection for the kinkier side of sex.

      Justin’s insatiable sexual appetite had been evident from their first night together, severely testing his legendary staying power, a fact he would never admit, even under threat of castration. He had mentioned it offhandedly to Michael the next morning, careful to underscore his comment with an indifferent _almost._ He often thought Justin would be a perfect candidate for a Masters and Johnson or Albert Kinsey sex study, an observation that was good, _very_ good, for Brian Kinney—to have at his whim, a sexually hungry teenager eager to learn all that the master wanted to teach.

      He strolled toward him, wearing nothing but partially closed jeans, the muted slapping of his bare feet on the wood floor the only hint of approach. Hazel eyes shrewdly locked on blue, he gave him his drink. Their hands barely touched, yet the graze created enough electricity to light the loft. He sprawled on the sofa and sipped the amber liquid, savoring the warmth flowing through his veins. Confident that he now had Justin’s undivided attention, all was as it should be.

      The anticipatory silence coated Justin with a thin sheen of sweat. He was certain Brian heard the thumping beats of his heart in the stillness. _He_ certainly did. Not only did he hear them, he felt them, their reverberations sending shudders throughout his entire body. Rational thinking was becoming increasingly difficult. Coherent speech? Next to impossible. When Brian spoke again, he shivered, the evenly modulated tone flitting across his skin like a summer breeze.

     “What it means”—he explained with unusual patience while toying with the rim of his glass—“is that everyone has dark secrets they don’t want to acknowledge for any number of reasons: fear, confusion, shame....” He gave a nonchalant shrug. “Who knows?”

      He raised his head with the skill of a highly trained actor intent on captivating an audience and fixed a well-practiced gaze on Justin, one dark brow arched in silent acknowledgement.

      Under the weight of the intense stare, Justin unconsciously pinched his upper lip between his teeth, stunned by the metallic taste in his mouth. When something flickered far back in the hazel eyes, something that briefly replaced the smoldering passion, something almost disturbing, he felt the heat of embarrassment redden his face and the heat of arousal swell in his groin.

     “They're those secret desires, Sunshine, those inner _naughty_ thoughts people would never admit having, even under oath.”

     _“What a wonderful thing it is to have someone who identifies your innermost desires, and spares you the embarrassment of disclosing them to him yourself."  Jean de la Fontaine_

      With a finely honed perception, he felt Justin’s inner turmoil. He had intuitively sensed it when he had tried to do the right thing in his own unique way and altruistically teach the teenager a valuable lesson after dumpster boy’s untimely demise.

      He had watched him carefully, taking note of every movement and facial expression, waiting for the slightest waver or reluctance. He found neither. What he _did_ find was confusion and apprehension, clouded by a haze of unmistakable lust, and he noticed. He definitely noticed. It was a gut feeling, one that he couldn’t define or describe. But it was enough for him to make a calculated decision—to pursue and push, just a little, to allow Justin’s exploration of his darker self, to “own his own shadow,” as Jung taught.

      He would take him to emotional plateaus and physical heights that he never dreamed existed, let alone thought he would experience. They would explore situations together—the willing and eager teacher with the willing and eager student.

      They were a perfect match.

 


End file.
